1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustment apparatus capable of remembering screen viewing angle that may be operated by hands to adjust and remember the viewing angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays installing a multimedia playing system in the car as a basic feature has become a new trend. Adjustment of the screen viewing angle of the video audio system now available on the market mostly can be divided into manual adjusting type and electric adjusting type. The manual adjusting type is cheap. But it requires a lot of adjustments to reach the desired visual angle before each viewing. Its operation is inconvenient and affects driving safety. The electric adjusting type is more accurate than the manual type, but it is more expensive. Those two types also have a common drawback, namely once the screen is retracted and stored, the screen viewing angle has to be reset and adjusted again when the screen is unfolded for viewing next time. This becomes an annoying problem.